Wouldn't It Be Nice?
by stcarbythesea
Summary: Lexa and Raven win a trip for being the most productive employees from her company, they choose hawaii despite Lexa's utter dislike for the beach.
1. Let's go to the beach -each

**Chapter 1: Let's go to the beach - each, let's go get a wave**

Lexa never really liked the summer. Or the beach. Or the scent of coconut sun screen lotions. Lexa loathed the little grains of sand where no sand should ever enter. She hated sweating, she hated the heat, she hated the children playing their disturbed version of soccer way too close to her towel. She hated the happiness that the sun instantly brought to everybody. She should have moved to Iceland when she had the chance. Like a few rays of sun could ever cure all your aches and make everything instantly better.

She loved nature, long walks through the woods. The solitude, the birds, the leaves casually swaying in the wind. Not at all like this overcrowded ridiculous strip of sand. All these teenagers, why are there always teenagers everywhere these days?

She sighed for the 100th time, aplying yet another layer of the coconut smelling lotion, she almost regretted being the best at what she does.

"Will you quit it already? you are getting on my nerves, you are not that white!" With a grunt Raven Reyes brought her out of her 'i hate everything and other stories" monologue. She'd been doing it for years, she might as well write it down. Raven is right though if she keeps applying this thing she'll get back to DC as white as she arrived. It's just that when she's anxious she always has to do something with her hands. It's a good thing that being the head programmer of a very successful game company always implies she has to be typing something. It means she's the most productive employee of that firm because she lives in constant panic. Of what you ask? She doesn't know, it's just this impending doom feeling that never leaves her chest. And she's doing the internal monologue again, but this is a chapter in development that she likes to call "will I ever stop being anxious about everything or how to stop biting your nails in public, a memoir."

"I know you'd prefer that this trip was won by Jasper, I know both of you come along, trust me I wish he had won it, I have no idea why I accepted it in the first place -"

"shhhhh Lexa, for real? Are you always this intense or does the company of other people make you go back to when you liked Panic! at the disco and my chemical romance? you know the emo's are a little out of fashion! if there's someone who HAD to come on this trip is you." Raven Reyes is from the hardware section, she knows her engineering and she is quite creative. She's a legend at the firm, she is constantly coming up with new things, better things. She's a rock star. And she's stuck with - "You are doing that thing again, Lexa!"

"What thing?"

"When you frown and go inside your head and stay there enjoying your own conversation with yourself. You know, I'm literally the coolest person to travel with -" it's true, Lexa knows this, they have been having (she's almost scared saying it in her mind will jinx it) a really nice time, chatting in the flight and checking in the hotel. Raven is witty and sarcastic, her favorite kind of people, and it doesn't hurt that she's easy on the eye either. "- there you go, what is it? Don't you like the beach? You did agree with Hawaii!"

Roan let them choose where they wanted to go, they were the best of the best of his company and he said for motivational purposes he was going to give his best a free trip anywhere. That was not why Lexa worked so hard, half way through the year she even forgot about the trip. She was reminded by Raven who popped into her office at 2 a.m. disturbing her in a middle of a really complicated code sequence to let her know they were going together.

"I said yes for the nature, not the beach."  
"Well, I said yes for the nature and yes for the beach. Don't worry we'll go trekking and whatever as well, it will do you good to relax."

"I don't know what to do on a beach!" Lexa kept fidgeting with her towel, throwing little grains of sand out of it somehow making it worse. "UGH!"

"Relax. That's what you do on the beach. You catch up on your reading, on your gossip" She raises the People magazine she's reading "you look out for hot guys or girls or both whatever tickles your fancy. Enjoy it. Live a little, there's more to life than computers." Lexa blushes a little when Raven says girls but hopes her clubmasters hide it. "Everything the sun touches is yours, simba." With a wide motion of her arms Raven quotes dramatically and plops herself back in her chair continuing her reading.

Lexa procedes to pull her hair in a braid, to keep her hands occupied, and looks around. Pretty people where are you? Well, not in this beach. Maybe she's rusted, she doesn't go out. She used to but since Costia, that little knife in her heart twisted a little just from conjuring her name, she lost the drive to do it. She lost a lot of things since then, things lost colour really. She kept going, she'll always keep going. There's really very little joy in the world when you lose all you love. First her parents, then Costia, then Gustus her 15 year old lab.

But she's trying to restart her life, her emotional one at least. She's trying to keep in touch with friends, she accepted to come on this trip, she managed to keep her brooding to acceptable levels while in the presence of Raven. It's only been two days but it's a start, right?

The braid is done and Raven asks her if she wants to go on the water. She'll try it. They dive in the clear water, it's cool enough to freshen her up but not so cold her joints start to hurt. she gets her head out of the water and she feels something, like the a lightness. She blames it in the sun in her face and the water still drying, like she's getting clean from her sadness. she closes her eyes and hears the laughter of the children, the waves breaking against the sand, the ocasional seagull, raven saying her name. Why is Raven saying her name? before she can open her eyes and turn to raven she feels a hard bang on her head and everything blacks out.

when she comes to her senses the first thing she notices is that she is no longer in the water, the second is that there's a lot of people whispering around her. she opens her eyes and sees blue eyes, beautiful eyes really, they should model eye colour lenses based on that shade of blue alone. It's a girl, a beautiful one. Lexa likes Hawaii already, she's wearing a surf suit, she has a tan that makes her look like a perfect surfer girl she had only seen on her search through hawaii related tumblr tags. she then notices raven, yelling at the girl. Raven is also very pretty, that caramel tone skin and gorgeous teeth, genetic is really important on that matter, you can't really choose what kind of teeth you have, they are either good or bad. you can get them straighted but it's not really the same is it?

Her sound is back, there's two boys trying to calm Raven up, she's really mad. Would it really matter to her if Lexa died in her trip, it would be a hardcore way to ruin somebody's vacation. Lexa chuckles remembering that old movie from the 80's where the guys have to carry a dead guy over a weekend taking him to parties...what was it called?

"Miss, are you alright? Guys she's up!" the blonde girl is talking to her, oh dear.  
"Yes, what - what happen."  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you and i hit you with my bodyboard, well board."  
"Shouldn't you have like lessons before you ride that thing? you are a menace to society, what if it was a kid. you are lucky lexa here is thick headed!"  
"Thanks, Raven, but I don't think miss - " she plopped herself on an elbow and pointed to the girl.  
"Clarke, my name is Clarke"

"Miss Clarke here didn't do it on purpose, I'm sure. But if she feels so bad about it maybe she could make it up for us in someway." Wait what? Maybe she did have a concussion after all, Raven looked at her first dumbfounded and then as if there was an internal ah-ha moment in that split second she gave her a look that could be translated as "well, played".

"Of course, if I can be of any help" Clarke rushed to say with the guilt still weighing in on her.

"Well, we just got here and we got no idea what to do with our time here so..." Lexa started to explain.

"Say no more, you have just own the services of the best hawaiian guide" The tall fit, curly haired, handsome guy said putting his best smile at use, but seeing he had no effect on Lexa proceded to show his pearly whites to Raven. He did resemble that vegetarian shark on Nemo.

"I think she was talking to me Bellamy" Clarke rolled her eyes and snapped at him.

"Fine, we could do it with both- well didn't that come out wrong" Raven said and chuckled. Really only someone that awesome could so bluntly laugh at her own joke like that. Lexa couldn't help but envy Raven's self confidence, she had her share of boldness for the day.

"Whatever you want, we'll be happy to help. I'm Bellamy, this is Finn, that is Clarke and we are the Sky squad!" He does a little twirl.

"Man, serious, you need to stop doing that. You look like you are announcing the Power Rangers." The guy with long hair, who was named Finn apparently, said.

"It's free publicity besides Miller choose the name, so he's to blame if it sounds corny."

"Don't mind these guys they are noisy but they are good people, how's your head?" Clarke lowered herself again next to her and checked her head again.

"Swell." She also smelled like coconut but it really worked on her skin. Maybe it was work of the concussion but there was a warmth that irradiated from Clarke, it made her feel comfortable, at ease for the first time in a long time.

"I'm sorry about this mess, I didn't even see you, i'm new at bodyboard but I got you out of the water as soon as I could."

"you got me, that's for sure" oh shit, that wasn't, it should be part of the internal monologue...

"You'll have the time of your life here, I promise." Clarke blushed and tucked a hair behind her here before staring deep into Lexa's eyes as if to brand that promise deep inside her. Clarke does look like someone who keeps her promises. That's a strange thing to think of a stranger, out of a first impression. Specially if the stranger hit you with a board in the water and still, Lexa can't shake that feeling off.

"Wierdly, i don't have a doubt about it." She says as she finally stands up.


	2. Riptide

**Chapter 2: Riptide**

 _our heroes decide to check on the sky squad and claim their deserved fun. Chapter Notes i still have to look for typos but here it is! enjoy!_

The next day, Lexa woke up surprisingly cheerful. It didn't happen often so at first she felt the giddiness as something strange. she wonder if that's how the outer body experiences start, like a buzz. Then she remembered why she was buzzing and the reason had a name: Clarke.

Clarke. The name tingled on her tongue even if she was still laying in the bed and not saying it out loud.

Clarke.

Raven was already in the shower, she knew she was looking forward for the day. She said at dinner last night that the bruise in the back of her head was the best thing that could happen to their trip. Yesterday it was a little hard to see it that way, specially when she passed her hand on her head carelessly and hit the tender part on the back of her head. Now that she could touch it without hissing, it was kind of obvious she was right. Of course, they were stereotyping. Not all surfers are cool, laid-back, fit and smelled like coconut. The latter was certainly true about Clarke, she suspected the other points too. She did had the most charming smile and damn was she beautiful. The cool factor will be proven today and also if she was someone they could be friends with. My friend Clarke, that's what she wanted right.

Clarke, friend. Something was off but she couldn't just expect her to be, at least, bi. That doesn't happen in real life, pretty bi/gay girls don't hit you on your head with a board and like...fall for you. Right? The improbability didn't stop her from having a little crush. Well, a tiny miny weeny crush, barely there. Still "there" enough to keep her buzzing when she thought about seeing her today. "LEXA get out of the bed. Now." Raven said hitting her on her soft spot and getting her painfully out of her daydream. It was still tender after all. She managed to sit on the side of her bed. They were sharing a room, each one with their twin bed, it was more intimacy that she was used to but she was strangely ok with this. Raven kept to her side of the room, asked if she could put up the blinders and also did very little noise. She did snore like the engine of a truck but her allergies were getting the best of her sinusitis, it should disappear after Lexa made her have pills for that. Lexa was a bit of an hypocondriac (she kept it in check but it was always there), she packed every pill she's ever taken in her existence plus a few asked the girl of the drug store for advices, she dreaded nothing more than to be under stashed of pills. She patted herself for that since she did pack the right one for Raven's allergies and also realised she was again doing the internal monologue, the pharmaceutic cathalogue none the less, but still very deep inside her head. She snapped out of it just in time to avoid Raven's hand hoovering over her.

"I just don't know what to wear." She whined.

"It's the beach, you can wear whatever you want, you can just put some shorts and flip flops and a tank top and you'll look as fine as hell...like me. Oh and the bikini of course, we are all about the ocean today." Raven said pointing to the fact that it was exactly how she was dressed and Lexa again wondered how she managed to be always on the line between cool and cocky. It sure did help that she looked like that and she stared for the hundredth time to Raven's perfect thighs sighing. If she had those thighs maybe she could get Clarke's attention. That name again. They met once, she hit her and she felt like a teenager. That's how needy 3 years alone get you. You can't have a girl looking you in the eye and you are already imprinting on her. She guessed she finally got why Jacob the werewolf felt for Bella's daughter in Breaking Dawn, it doesn't make it any less ridiculous though. If anything it made HER more ridiculous.

"Ok I'm done." Lexa finally felt ready to face the hawaiian warmth, she did follow Raven advice and did the whole minimalistic beach dressing code but she did trade the flipflops for some hiking boots. She barely had a chance to wear them back at home and she was secretly hoping to manage a sunset by the beach hike that she longed for last afternoon but couldn't do it because of her aching head and lack of proper footwear. They placed the gps coordinates for the Sky Squad store not even bothering to stop somewhere else for breakfast, Finn told them all about the little coffeeshop they had just recently opened connected to the store. They felt there wasn't any place with proper healthy food in the neighbourhood and since Miller was always trying to keep them healthy and properly balanced nutrition wise, they decided to profit on his obsession. Their little shack of healthy and vegetarian food was success apparently and they got curious about it. Then Clarke joined Finn gushing about the place and Lexa's decision to convince Raven to go there may or may not be connected to the fact that Clarke did mention she had her breakfast there all the time. But she did think she made a good job convincing Raven it was all about the healthy breakfast food.

"I can't believe I'm passing on those amazing bacon and eggs just outside of the hotel so you can drool over some girl at breakfast." Raven said when they were already halfway through. Shit. She had not done a good job. "What, think I didn't see the twinkle in your eye when she said she ate there all the time? I almost puked rainbows seeing it. Good for you that a) we have almost three weeks to have the other breakfast if I hate this and b) I know how alone you must be so I give you a pass."

"Alone? How do you know I'm alone?" Lexa said twisting on her seat, adjusting her sunglasses and looking out of the window, crossing her arms. Guess she didn't do a good job concealing that either. "Hey, I didn't mean it as a bad thing, it's just...Ok like you know how people at the job are? We kinda all knew about your girlfriend...what happened to her."

"Humpf..." Lexa fought the tears back, like always when someone tried to talk about it with her. "That's really none of your business" It was all she could say clearing her throat. "Besides I don't think people care about me at the office anyway, not enough to be sorry about it."

"I care. I am. Sorry that is. For some wierd reason I like Lexa and I think kind of along the flight here I decided you would have the time of your life here. I wanted to make everything possible in my hands for it. You deserve it."

"You barely even know me!" She said it quietly, not angry. She thought Raven was being very generous but she did not need saving, she was broken but still functional, Lexa was totally fine with it. "I don't you to waste your vacations baby sitting me."

"Oh, trust me, that was not AT ALL what I meant." Raven puntuated that with a devilish smile and got out of the car. They arrived at the spot and parked before Lexa could even notice it. They entered the coffeeshop and very sweet looking boy was behind the counter.

"That must be Miller" Raven whispered. "Too bad he's gay."

"Raven! You have no idea about that"

"C'mon, even you can see he's too handsome to be straight."

Before Lexa could scold Raven about it, she heard steps behind her.

"There's a pretty impressive gaydar, Raven - it's Raven right? - where on the spectrum would you put me then?" Clarke said, playful, picking a chair and sitting on their table. She was wearing shorts, apparently they are the hawaiian uniform, a sweater and a snap back that Lexa really wanted to find corny but totally worked for her. She was swallowing all the times she made fun of people over 25 wearing caps let alone snap backs. There were a lot of times.

"Well, Clarke, if you must know and since you asked I'd say you are a marvellous bicorn with a clear brunette tendency that I am not sure also applies when it comes to boys." Raven says trying to look very serious and clicking her imaginary freudian pen and adjusting her imaginary glasses.

All Lexa could do is focus on keeping her breathing even and look hard to the menu as if her life depended on carving those words on the back of her head where it was still tender. She heard Clarke chuckle and it was a very very sexy chuckle that she did not want to think about so until the Power Berry Juice ingredients were all memorised.

"That is surprisingly accurate and it does apply to boys. Well, it's fair I ask you if you need to be Bi to see one or if I'm imagining things."

By now lexa is very much sure she'll know all the granola mixes possible by heart and her hands are sweating. "You are 100% correct. But what do you think of my friend Lexa here, let's see if you are up to it. Or if it was just a lucky hawaiian bicorn guess?" Raven said stealing the menu from her hand where she was positively hiding behind.

"Me? why are you talking about me? nothing interesting about me.. and hum I didn't choose yet Raven" Lexa kept thinking about her cool, going out the window being run over a pick up truck. People on the international space station could see she was nervous.

"I think you chose, a long time ago, Lexa." Clarke said and she had to look up and face those blue eyes.

"I...I... did." Lexa manages, not without flushing. " the açai with granola and banana."

"C'mon Clarke what's the answer." Raven raises an eyebrow and the turns to Lexa.

"Excelent choice, I'll have one as well and orange Juice."

"Gay, I think you are gay." Clarke finally said it. "Maybe it's just wishful thinking though"

And with that Clarke winked and Lexa died a little on the inside, not before she heard Raven quote Hans Landa.

"That's a Bingo."


	3. If You Like Piñacoladas - Part One

**If you like Piñacoladas - (part one)**

After the initial embarrassment, that Raven insisted on feeling pretty smug about, Lexa found out Clarke seemed as nice and charming as she seemed on the previous day on the beach. She has an adorable laugh and an inate ability to make a subject out of everything. Since she sat next to them, they didn't stop talking, and that includes Lexa.

Clarke asked about the head and she dismissed it nonchantly like it was nothing, she was kind of more afraid of showing how Clarke had made a bigger dent in her heart than her head.

Lexa found herself zoning out as usual, but not into her head, just staring at Clarke. She lost whole minutes staring at little details on the blonde's face. Like that small mole she has above her lip. An adorable mole. Who knew moles could be adorable? Not Lexa.

"Lexa and I would love it." She heard Raven say and felt a kick in her shin under the table,

"Yes, of course" Lexa jolted in her seat and tried to get back on the conversation only to realise they just agreed to have their first surf class ever after they finish their coffee. she felt waves of panic coming through her and she tried to keep her cool.

Surf. That's something Costia would probably love, she was the adventurous one not Lexa. But now, how could she ever refuse Clarke when she smiled like that to her and Raven.

"You don't seem like the go to person for us to go when we are talking about surf. I mean you did hit me with a board just yesterday." She didn't mean to sound so serious, it was supposed to be a joke. She felt another pang on her shin and that one is leaving a bruise.

"Oh no, I can't really surf right now." Clarke said with her smile fading a little. "I hurt my knee last month at a competition, that's why I was bodyboarding yesterday but I'm a bit rusty. I lost control of the board."

she looked so apologetic that Lexa started to feel bad about it.

"I'm sorry, I just do this thing where I say a joke but it doesn't sound like a joke when it leaves my mouth -"

"It's true, we thought she was a robot back at the job. She isn't very good at expressing emotion. " Raven reassures Clarke and Lexa can't help to think a little hurt. Ok, so what she is a little cold? Not everyone knows how to walk around with their heart on their sleeves. This dictatorship of feelings and showing stuff is really annoying. She crosses her arms defiantly and raises an eyebrow. "Wha'? C'mon you know that we call you Commander Stick Up. Because you walk like you have a Stick Up your -"

"I think it's kinda hot though..." Clarke says and Lexa is not sure if a) she heard it right and b) did she heard it right? c) what is hot? d) what's the meaning of hot?

"What is?" Raven And Lexa ask in unisson, both smiling at the coincidence, their expressions easing off.

"Lexa's impeccable posture? Do you do pilates or something? I've never seen anyone so poised. I watched you enter the shop earlier and I couldn't stop thinking how regal you look." Clarke is serious, she's dead serious, Lexa can see it. Raven can see it too but looks at Clarke like she is crazy.

"Griffin, stop chatting with the hotties and come say hi to your best friend." A girl is coming towards their table and she is beautiful. Clarke excuses herself and throws herself into the girl's arms. Lexa envies their intimacy, will she ever be able to hug Clarke like that? Wait what?

She catches herself and straights her back on the chair, joining her shoulderblades together like when she does her meditation back at home and then she sees Raven as awe struck as her and it intrigues her.

"Holy rusted metal, Batman"

"Really, quoting Batman and Robin?" Lexa smirks.

"Have you seen her face, have you ever seen a better face?" Raven whispers

"Oh..." Lexa was going to argue that yes, Clarke has a better face but she figured she wouldn't be heard so she just watched. The both watched like they were watching the most compelling National Geographic animal documentary.

"They appear to be very good friends" Lexa whispers.

"We can see what would be called "fuck buddies" doing their natural dance of reunion"

"You don't know that Raven." Lexa broke character for a bit, there it goes Raven-know-it all making assumptions out of thin air. It bothers her, maybe because that's how she got her nickname back at work. But then she gets back "And the dance continues as they turn to gather their possessions and reach the dumbfounded outsiders who wait patiently for a cue to join the dance."

"Nice one Lex'Attenborough" Raven high fived her and she chuckled.

"Guys, this is my best friend Octavia Blake, Bellamy's - you met him yesterday- little sister. She'll be your surf coach for today." Clarke said with Octavia grinning next to her. " Octavia, you've heard of them. This is Lexa and Raven, the girls I met yesterday."

"Can't wait to see you wet." Raven blurped and Lexa blushed on her behalf.

"Really? That's the best you can do?" She said, almost angry. " I'm sorry for Raven's unnecessary pun making skills. She's like a superhero but her real power is embarassing me. I'm Lexa"

"Nice to meet both of you." Octavia smiles widely as if they are the most amusing people in the world and pulls both of them into a hug. Beach people are wierd. Maybe all bumped their head yesterday.

"I guess we need to find you the right gear."

"Clarke, I don't know if this is a good idea. I'm really not very good at keeping my balance on things." Lexa said as she tried a surf suit that Clarke picked for her. Raven is with Octavia and they are at the surf boards already. Lexa keeps stalling trying to avoid the class the most she can.

"You'll be fine, trust me." Clarke said for the hundreth time. "Besides the first class is always on land. You don't need to worry about that it fit you?"

Lexa looked herself on the mirror and yes, it did fit. Quite well indeed. The green lines with a ivy like pattern on the side of the suit made her eyes pop out. "yeah it does, but I could use some help with the zipper" She's not being seductive, she could really use an help with the zipper. Her hair is down she's afraid it will tangle with the zipper when she gets it up, afterwards she'll braid it lazily but right now she needs help.

"Ok, I'm going in." Clarke gets in the small cubicle and gasps. "I'm sorry, that was really silly of me but it's not like I have any class around you."

It makes Lexa chuckle and her head a little dizzy. "Yeah, well get it up."

"Your tattoos are awesome" Clarke whispers as she zips the suit slowly.

"Can you believe I almost forget I have them. It feels like I got them a millions years ago." Lexa says quietly. They remind her of a time where she was happy. She hasn't been happy in a long time. Her eyes meet Clarke's in the mirror and they are impossibly soft. She flutters them into the floor and nearly misses the small kiss Clarke leave at the back of her neck before whispering with her lips ghosting next to her earlobe. "You are all set"

And she's on fire, she has to check if Clarke hasn't really set her suit on fire because she is burning. That whisper does things to her, things she thought she would be uncapable of feeling for a long time. Lexa catches herself blushing on the mirror and she catches Clarke's evil grin behind her.

"How do I look?"

"Like a dream." Clarke says and it would sound cheesy from anybody but not with that husky voice. Not when she pontuates it with a deep sigh while lingering her eyes over Lexa's body.

"Aren't you the charmer?" Lexa chuckles, trying to clear the tension a little, it doesn't really work. Clarke leans against the door and Lexa takes a step closer, it takes Clarke by surprise when Lexa reaches to the door knob but stays there for a minute too long. Just standing like that close to Clarke, her heart racing faster and she is directing all her strength to keep her breathe in check. She places a kiss on Clarke's cheek, leaning completely on the blonde. "Thank you...for everything." She pulls herself away from Clarke and from the way she's looking at her lips she is sure Clarke is going to grab her neck and kiss her.

"I guess Commander Stick up is a tease." Clarke says.

"Oh you have no idea" Lexa is rusty and it's the best she can say when she's almost pinning clarke against the door. Because that's what she is doing? Omg this is what she is doing she should apologize."Gosh I'm sorry."

"YOU GODDAMN SHOULD BE. I HOPE EVERYBODY HAD THAT NICE LONG ORGASM BECAUSE GOD KNOWS I HAVEN'T HAD ANY SINCE I LEFT TO SAVE CHILDREN IN AFRICA, WE ARE LOSING ALL THE GOOD WAVES. CLARKE STOP FUCKING THE PRETTY GIRL ON THE CHANGING ROOM THAT'S SO 90's!" Octavia yells banging on her door getting both of them giggling and leaving the room.


	4. If You Like Piñacoladas - Part Two

When they get to the street, Octavia sugests they all go in her car. She has a funky looking vintage yellow Citroen Mehari and they put the boards and backpacks in the back.

"Seriously, how people here have such good genes, do you think it's the water?" Raven whispers to Lexa on the back seat as Clarke and Octavia catch up. Apparently Octavia just got back from some mission in africa, she's a nurse at Unicef which Lexa found pretty impressive.

"I don't know but I'm guessing we are not going back to Washington anytime soon right?" Lexa giggled which was something she thought she lost the ability too. She left that changing room a little lightheaded. "If I act like a silly teenager with a crush please do keep me in check. I almost kissed Clarke back there."

"Stop you? That's exactly what you need, I'll probably mash both of your faces together if I caught you close enough to kiss each other. That girl is smitten"

"Oh c'mon Raven. She can do much better..."

"First, I desagree you are pretty hot yourself and second, she hasn't been able to stop staring at you. Like watch, even now, she glasses into you in middle of the conversation. It's like she can't believe you are real or some shit."

"I think you are exaggerating and even if it's true she seems like the kind of person who likes to have everyone around them happy, like some good host in a party. Except that her whole life is a party and she keeps inviting people in for a drink. She's like an hawaiian Jay Gatsby."

"Robert Redford or Leo Dicaprio?"

"What? Dicaprio obviously, have you seen how crazy everything turned out since she appeared?"

"Ok, I can see the resemblance but really, speaking of things that ACTUALLY matter, do you think Octavia likes me?"

"I've barely talked to her!"

"Because seriously, that face?! Those thighs?"

"Raven, why don't you give me at least a little time to even talk to her before I give you my feedback...I admit I got a little impressed with her whole saving children business but we know nothing about her..."

"So Clarke says you are from Washington, the weather is a little better here huh?" Octavia yells over her shoulder trying to be heard at the back with the wind ruining it.

"Yeah, you couldn't drive around town with this for most of the year." Raven answered getting closer to the middle of the front sit just to be heard pointing to the inexistent roof of the car.

"Yeah I spent a year there when I was dating Lincoln, do you remember how depressed I was with the weather Clarke? I don't know how you guys do it."

"Well, it's because we know no other way to live. I've been living there since forever and I think Lexa too, you know human beings, we adapt to everything."

Lexa is looking at Clarke's face through the review mirror as she adds "It will be hard to go back to routine after two weeks of a perfect summer" then Clarke turns to look at her. they are both wearing sunglasses but she knows she is staring at her, she can feel it.

"Well you don't have to go back, like ever." Clarke says smirking. "I'm sure they need computer people everywhere in the world and that includes hawaii."

"Maybe if she sees something that catches her eyes here..." Octavia started, smirking at Clarke.

"I'm sure she surrended to the beauty of the island already." Raven says wriggling her eyebrows to Lexa who is mortified and wishes she could disappear deep into the leather of the backseat. Clarke is looking at her expectantly when the car comes to a halt and they realise they are already by the beach.

She thought Clarke was hot enough before. But then she saw her change into her surf suit. Breathing was easier without that sight. Listening to Octavia was easier too. It wasn't until Octavia started asking them to do stuff like lie on the board and practice standing up that she stopped staring and started making a fool of herself enough to act like a normal person.

Well, a rather clumsy one.

"Practice getting on your knees Raven." Octavia said as she kept talking to Clarke who was standing in the sand watching them as well.

"Oh I would love to ..." Raven whispers

"RAVEN..." Lexa said as she fell on the sand for the hundreth time. "We need to stop this, we look like horny 15 year olds"

"It's my vacation, I act like I want to." Raven whined as she lay in the sand already exhausted. Octavia made them warm up and do push ups before starting the actual class. She called it Surf Bootcamp but Lexa and Raven suspected she just wanted a little more private time to tell something about her break up with Lincoln. At first, Raven was happy to comply with everything after knowing Octavia was single but 50 push ups later the enthusiasm was completely drained.

"Ok guys, it's time for your swimming lessons." Octavia said leaving Clarke side and unnecessarily whistling even though they were right there next to her.

"You really get a kick out of bossing us around, are you always like that?" Raven asked as she started walking to the edge of the water.

"Wouldn't you like to know that?" Octavia smirked and winked. "You too, Lexa."

"Octavia, with all due respect, I was an Olympic swimmer I don't think I need swimming lessons. Can I just go get something to drink while you and Raven do it?"

"And aren't you smug about it?" Octavia said. Lexa won gold in three consecutive national campionships, damn right, she was smug.

"I'll go with you Commander, watching you guys work out made thirsty." Clarke said and pointed to the closest beach bar. "are you enjoying yourself?"

"yeah, I mean Octavia is a bit rough on us for the first class but i'm having fun. I need to stop being a lazy bean anyway."

"Well Octavia is always a little rough on people when she likes them, if she is too nice it usually means she couldn't care less."

"I knew someone just like that, my girlfriend Costia, she was always harder on the people she cared about. She was sweet as a pie but in her point of view she used to say it was a waste of energy bothering with who has no impact in your life. That mentality got me over high school and my family. They didn't take... let's say my choices.. very well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad you have Costia." Clarke said frowning. She looked everything but glad.

"I don't actually, she died. Lymphoma. Four years ago." Lexa wondered when she said that to someone, let alone a stranger without feeling a physical pain in her chest at every uttered word.

"Oh my god Lexa, I'm sorry I didn't..." Clarke whispered.

"How could you know? That's why I'm a robot. I'm having a hard time living since she passed away. I'm finally getting back on my feet and this is what this trip is all about. It was all Raven's idea, i didn't even know she knew me until we won the trip." Lexa said as if to make Clarke feel better, and then just to make sure she was getting her point a cross. "I'm glad she convinced me to come, it seems like life has more colour since I got here...well, to be honest, since I met you."

"Aww that deserves a toast." Clarke said and turned her head to the waiter just so Lexa couldn't see her blush. Lexa did feel however her hand squeezing her thigh as she asked two piñacoladas to the waiter. wait wha'?

"Isn't it a bit earlier for alcohol Clarke, specially considering i still have a surf class to attend?" Lexa doesn't drink...at all.

"Oh c'mon, we need to celebrate AND it will make the class more fun."

"As if I'm not clumsy enough... you will die of guilt when Octavia drowns me."

"I wouldn't let her besides, an olympic swimmer would never drawn on shallow water."

"why piñacoladas, though, you look like more of a margarita girl if I had to guess." Lexa said while drinking a little of hers and feeling that it had way too much rum.

"I am more of a beer girl if you ask me. But, since we are getting confessional here, the way you spoke of Costia reminded me of my Dad. I lost him too and I was never fully okay after that. He was my pillar, I was a complete daddy's girl so I took it pretty hard. I understand the struggle of trying to find colour again in life." Clarke said and looked so impossibly sad for a moment until her eyes met Lexa and she smiled again. "so to new beginnings!" she toasted with Lexa's glass.

Lexa smiled softly and put her hand over Clarke's that was still lingering on her thigh and then she got serious again. "it still doesn't explain the piñacolada."

"Oh right" Clarke said getting cheerful again and letting go of a chuckle. " My dad used to sing me the most inappropriate song as a lullaby. it's this song called Escape by Rupert Holmes also known as Piñacolada song. It's my go to song when I want to get out of a rut."

"Could you sing it for me a little, I don't think I know it." Lexa says feeling a little lost.

"Ok the chorus goes something like..." Clarke says but then she turns to the waiter "wait, Marcus? Can I borrow your guitar?"

"Guitar? Can't you do anything like normal people do Clarke? Just hum it? "Lexa laughs as Clarke sits next to her again, with a guitar in her lap.

"Nope, normal people are boring Lexa. We are cooler than that. That's my stepdad Marcus just so you know" Clarke points for an attractive older dude who was waving to them. "He is the owner of this bar if you ever want free drinks, he's heard of you say hi Lexa"

Lexa waved awkwardly while grinning at Clarke. "Already introducing me to the family Clarke, you could at least buy me dinner"

"I'm planning on it" Clarke says smiling. "so the song, I'm sure you heard it, it goes..."

Clarke startes singing and Lexa's mouth drops. As if she could get more into Clarke, she was positively crushing now and she didn't even know how to hide it now. She did know the song so she joined Clarke in the chorus.

"If you like Pina Coladas

And getting caught in the rain

If you're not into yoga

If you have half a brain

If you'd like making love at midnight

In the dunes on the Cape

Then I'm the love that you've looked for

Write to me and escape"

when they finished giggling the song the whole bar applauded her and Clarke bowed to her audience, nobody was clapping harder than Lexa.

"you need to get back singing for us on friday nights, darling, I really miss your voice, Clarke." Marcus said with his faint scottish accent. After adding to Lexa "You guys make a great team"

We sure do Marcus, Lexa thought as she felt Clarke's kiss on her cheek as she stood up to put the guitar back on the small bar stage. We sure do.


End file.
